How It All Ended
by Hirikari
Summary: Katniss and everyone else are in the Capitol. They have lost most of their squad. When they make it to President Snow's mansion and see the children being blown up, what will happen? My version to the ending "the Mockingjay". KatnissXPeeta. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hello Hunger Games lovers! This is my first fanfic for the amazing Hunger Games. I hope you like it!**

I feel slightly tense as I walk down the road. Only the sight of Gale relaxes me a bit. The odd-looking capitol people hastily cross the road. I'm worried sick about Peeta, Pollux, and Cressida. Pollux and Cressida know their way here, but Peeta is my top priority. Not only is he lost, but he's also mentally sick. What if he goes berserk? What if he was spot by the people of the capitol and they're ripping him apart? As I feel this worry inside me, it is replaced with dread when I remember all my fallen comrades. Boggs, Jackson, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Finnick, and Messala. Pollux must be devastated of the loss of his brother. And Annie… She and Finnick were just married…

My heart is suddenly filled with anger and hatred for President Snow. All of this is because of him. The Games, the friends that I have lost, the nightmares I have every night, this country breaking apart; this is all because of him! I will have my vengeance. I will be the one killing him. I will. I will.

The wave of people turn and I follow, making sure that Gale is near. But I abruptly stop dead in my tracks when I caught sight of some Peacekeepers. I see Gale also slowing down, but still walking a little bit. I move closer to him so he is at my side. "What do we do?" I whisper.

"Stay low and just follow everyone else. We'll be fine." Gale whispers back.

As we get closer, I see the Peacekeepers are checking the belongings of the capitol people. My heart races as my hands unconsciously go to my weapons under my big coat. "We can't go any farther. They'll know we aren't from the capitol and−"

"They're just checking their bags and stuff they bring. They won't inspect our clothes." Gale reassures, but I can see the gleam of sweat shining on his neck. He's not sure himself about this.

We slowly move along the flow of people as they are inspected by the Peacekeepers. After awhile, it was Gale's turn. Since he didn't bring anything, he passes easily. Then it is my turn, and the Peacekeeper looks at my face suspiciously. My face is covered by the scarf I am wearing, so I think I will be safe. My guess was correct when I am passed. I quickly go to Gale's side and I catch a glimpse of a smile from him. He's also glad we passed safely. Before we turned to a corner, I crane my neck to see if possibly my friends are behind us. They weren't.

We walk along the road and we are at President Snow's mansion. It was ridiculously big. The mansion is as wide as the Victor's Village and the height is as high as a small hill. But what I am looking at is the row of walls that make the shape of a V and it contains children. I look at Gale and find him shaking his head as a sign that he doesn't have clue either. Are the children being tended to? They must be, because I see glimpses of silver parachutes in their hands. Maybe they contain food, or medicine, or clothes. But when they all open them, a massive sound surrounds me and a light burns my eyes. I fall to the ground, shielding my eyes from the painful rays of the light. I hear Gale grunt also.

The lights subside and the ringing sound in my ear starts to quiet down. I will myself to open my eyes and deeply regret it. The sight of it makes my puke. I cough and gag to get the vomit out as Gale helpfully pats my back. When it was over, I look at the sight again. Corpses were lying dead in the V-shape wall. The walls were painted crimson red from the blood of innocent children. I see little arms and legs dispatched from their bodies and I force myself to stay calm and keep whatever it is left inside me to stay in my stomach. The screeches and screams from the adults are piercing my ears painfully. Wails and cries from them fill the air.

For a moment I sit there, staring at the disgusting view. But then I feel Gale haul me up to my feet and into his strong arms. He is whispering things that I can't quite hear from all the commotion. Then, something strange happens. A wave of people comes rushing in from the street. They are all wearing white and they look simple, unlike the capitol people. And one of them catches my attention. She is shorter than the others, and the "duck-tail" is very obvious. "Prim!" I shout and I run to her. She looks at me and smiles widely. Then the other Parachutes go off. I scream just before I get to her. But two figures are in front of her, shielding her from the blow.

I am knocked back from the blow. It has paralyzed me. I crawl to my sister, slightly whimpering. When I reach her, she is lying on her back and unconscious. There is blood running down from the side of her head, but it isn't serious. I look at the people who had saved my beloved sister. There wasn't much to see. Only a massive pool of blood and bits of flesh here and there. I hug my sister tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Gale. "Katniss," He says quietly.

"Prim's okay, Gale. She's okay." I say.

"That's not it." Gale says. "It was the two people who shielded her. I saw who they were…"

I suddenly feel a twist in my stomach. I look at him, urging him to say their names. And he does. "They were Pollux and Cressida."

My eyes widened. Pollux and Cressida. They saved Prim. They sacrificed themselves for her. I find it hard to say something. What am I supposed to say? What should I say?

I hear a roaring sound in the air. It is quite familiar to me. It sounds like…a hovercraft. My head shoots up and I see them. There are about five of them flying in the air. The doors open and ladders rain down. People come down from them in such speed that all I see are waves of green clothing. I see Peacekeepers come right after all the green-clothed people land. Gunshots fill the air and it hurts my ears. Gale comes down to his knees and shields me and Prim from the guns. I hear people screaming again and it only makes things worse. All this noise is making me light-headed.

I feel someone shaking us. I look up and see President Coin. She was wearing protective gear and holding a gun in one hand. "Get up!" She orders.

We did so. Gale takes Prim in his arms as we follow President Coin to one of the ladders. "What's going on?" I demand.

"I'll explain later." Coin says shortly as we hurry to the ladder. We are almost there, until a bullet comes flying into me.


	2. Being back

I regain consciousness as a start. My body aches. There is a sharp pain in my left side. I slowly open my eyes and see that I am in a familiar room. My old hospital room.

"Well, well. Our little Mockingjay is finally awake." I hear some say.

I crane my neck and wasn't surprised to see Johanna. She was here the last time I got shot and got to the hospital. It's déjà-vu all over. "Johanna? What happened?" I whisper.

"You got shot. And this isn't like last time. The bullet really went through you." She sighs. "It took hours for the doctors to get that bullet out from your side."

My hand slowly goes to my left side and feels the bandages around it. "How long was I out?" I ask.

"You were out of the surgery room a couple hours ago. Your mom visited a few times but not for long−She had work to do with the others."

"Others?" My hand twitches. "Gale…Peeta…"

"They're perfectly fine. Not a bullet in either one of their pretty faces." Johanna stands. "I'll go get the doctor for you. They said something about giving you twenty injections for your wound."

My eyes widen at that. And she bursts out laughing. "I'm just kidding!"

I sigh in relief just before Johanna walks out. Even though she can be really rude, but her jokes can brighten a person up at times. Then a thought hits me…

Prim!

I throw the sheets off me and run for the door. I am at the hall and I see glimpses of people staring at me in shock and I hear some people shout my name to come back. But I don't want to. I have to see Prim. I run down the hall, not knowing where I'm supposed to go. I turn a corner and bump into someone. I look up and I don't know if I should feel glad or not. It's Peeta.

"Where's Prim?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know. I was just allowed to go out−"

I do not let him finish. I quickly push past him and begin looking frantically for any signs of Prim's whereabouts. And then someone catches me and I feel something sharp in my neck. Everything goes black.

~0~0~

When I regain consciousness, I see my mother hovering above me. "Katniss? Katniss, sweetie, are you okay?" She asks.

"Really dizzy, but fine." I answer. Then I remember who I was looking for. "Prim! Where is she?"

"She's in the room next to yours." My mother says. She's next door. All this time, she was so close and there I was; running around like a lunatic. Maybe I am a lunatic. The two Hunger Games and the rebellion can really be bad for your mental health, you know.

"I want to see her!" I shout and sit bolt upright. And deeply regret it. My head is spinning and I'm about to puke.

"Take it easy, Katniss." My mother holds my shoulders firmly. "One of the nurses injected you so you could calm down. But it has some dizzy side effects so you have to rest."

"But I want to see Prim!" I shout even louder.

Her hold on my shoulders tightens and I wince. "Katniss, listen to me." She starts firmly just like a doctor. "You must rest. I promise you that Prim is alright. When she's feeling better, I'll bring her here. Okay?"

I slowly nod. And she lets go. "Good. Now, I have to care of some patients. Do you need anything, dear?" She says.

"No, I'm fine." I say.

She goes out the room. I slouch back on the headboard of the bed. This has been a stressful time. Being the Mockingjay, being filmed, worrying about Peeta−

Peeta! I saw him earlier but I pushed him aside as if he didn't matter. I am about to go out again until he comes in. How is it he comes at such good times?

"Hey, Katniss." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"So, how are you feeling?" He takes a chair next to my bed.

"Very dizzy."

His eyes are filled with concern. "Shouldn't you sleep it off?"

"I've been sleeping for hours already." I look at him in the eye. "What about you? How's everything going?"

"The same. Doctors coming in for therapy, playing 'real or not real' with Gale and stuff like that." He shrugs his shoulders casually.

"How's Gale doing? I haven't seen him." I say.

I see an emotion go past Peeta's face but it quickly disappears as he says, "He's fine. President Coin made him train with Beetee all day."

I sigh. "No wonder he hasn't visited me yet."

The same emotion goes through Peeta's face but it stays there for awhile. "You really care about Gale, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah. He's my best friend."

"Do you love him, though?" Peeta is now deadly serious.

"Well…" I stay quiet. I don't know my answer.

Peeta also stays quiet. But he leans closer to me and captures my lips in his. I am taken aback from this but I gratefully kiss him back. When I saw him for the first time here in District 13, I've wanted to wrap him in my arms and kiss him just like this. Now I have that chance. I pull him closer and our kiss deepens. We pull away to breathe and we stare at each other. "Katniss…" He starts but trails off.

And then the door swings open. We both jump away from each other and look at the door in alarm. It was Gale. "Gale." Peeta says quietly. "I thought you were training with Beetee."

"He gave me a break to come check on Katniss." Gale says shortly. "But I guess I was interrupting something."

"We were just talking." I say.

Gale looks at me for a second and then shrugs. "If you say so."

Peeta walks to the door. "I'll be going then." He says as he opens the door and leaves.

Gale stays leaning on the wall next to the door as he stares at me. His eyes bore into me. "Now, what did you and Peeta really do?" He finally asks.

I shrug my shoulders, trying to act casual. "Nothing much."

"Katniss," He says warningly.

I sigh. There is no way I can lie to Gale. "Fine. We kissed, okay?"

He makes a sound that I guess is a groan. I open my mouth to say something to him but he is already out of the room.


	3. Threats

I stay sitting on my hospital bed. If I go after Gale, what would he say? What would I say? I don't know. I have been so focused on staying alive that I haven't been thinking about who I want to be with. Will it be Peeta or Gale? Gale loves me, I know that. I love him too, but not the way he does. I think of him more like a big brother. And there's Peeta. I don't know if he loves me anymore. But he kissed me…

My fingers go to my lips. It's still warm from Peeta's passionate kiss. I miss his kisses. My mind goes to the time when we kissed on our second Hunger Games. The kiss was like nothing we had before. I was hungry for him, and we kissed like our lives depended on it. Maybe the stress from the games had gotten to me and I didn't know what I was doing. I still don't. All I know is that I have to kill President Snow, no matter what it takes.

I nearly jump when I hear the door open. It is my mother. And Prim! I dash across the room and hug her tightly. I hear her yelp at the sudden action, but I don't care. I don't care. Prim is here, she's alive, and so am I. "Katniss… can't breathe!" I hear Prim choke out. I abruptly let go of her, unaware that I had hugged her too tightly. I look at her with concern. She has bandages on her head and a few bruises on her body. Her skin is much paler, too.

"Prim," I touch her cheek, and she smiles. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"I'm fine, Katniss." Prim says reassuringly. I smile at her, and I turn to my mother. She doesn't look so happy.

"Prim, sweetie, don't push yourself, okay? You're still recovering." My mother says.

Prim nods. "But, she's fine, right?" I ask quickly.

"Yes." From the sound of my mother's voice, I know she is lying. "What about you? Feeling any better?"

"Still really dizzy." I say.

"Then, you should sleep. President Coin wants to see you in a few hours, so you need to rest." My mother gently pushes Prim out the door. She flashes me a smile and I do the same. My mother quietly closes the door, leaving me and her alone. "Katniss," She starts.

"How bad is she?"

She is quiet.

"Answer me!" I shout, hopefully not loud enough for Prim to hear outside. "What's wrong with her?"

"Katniss, please sit down." My mother says. I stare at her for awhile, but finally sit on my bed. She sits beside me. "Prim's condition is…slowly dropping."

In that instant, my throat goes dry. "What?" I choke.

"The parachutes did something to her. The parachutes contained something that can enter a human's body and lower their health." I see tears gather in her eyes. "Prim was so close to them, that a lot of them entered her body."

"Then get them out!" I demanded. "You're a doctor, aren't you? Get those things out of her and save her!"

"It's not that simple, Katniss!" My mother screams. "I have no idea what to do. They're all over her, especially her vital organs. If I make a single mistake, Prim will…die." My mother bursts into a series of tears. I just stare at her. She's giving up? On her own daughter? What is wrong with this woman? She's scared to try and save her, so she'll let those things kill her?

"There has to be something!" I shout. "I'll go back to the Capitol and steal some medicine if I have to, because I'm not scared, unlike you!"

"You don't get it!" She slaps me, much to my surprise. She never slapped me before. "Do you know how hard it is to watch your own daughter go into the Hunger Games twice_?_ Or to watch your youngest daughter slowly dying? I pray and pray for you two to stay alive but look what has happened! You nearly slipped out of my life so many times now, and Prim is dying!"

That surely shut me up.

~0~0~

I am with President Coin. We are in the same room where we watched the videos we successfully made before. I am lifeless when I take a seat across from her. My mind is on Prim. Since the argument with my mother, I talked to Prim the whole time. She said she is feeling a bit weak, but she is fine. That is a lie.

"Since you're here," I hear President Coin speak. "We should get down to business. First of all, Katniss." She looks at me with intensity. "We lost a lot of men for your rescue."

"I didn't ask to be saved, did I?" I counter.

"You are our Mockingjay, so we must protect you at any cost." She comments easily. "Even the lives of children."

I gasp and sit up straight in an instant. "Do you mean…" I trail off.

"The exploding parachutes were my idea, yes." She smiles, as if she was proud of her accomplishment. It's a disgusting smile. "We successfully got a few of our soldiers to disguise as Peacekeepers. We placed Capitol children in there and gave them those parachutes. Our goal was to distract the Capitol and infiltrate the mansion. But the infiltration failed, thanks to you."

"Wait a second!" I shouted. "What about Prim and the others? They were all from here, right? Why send them−"

"It was to make it as if we had nothing to do with it. The Capitol would blame us for it, but I sent a small portion of our doctors and nurses there so they would think we didn't do anything. They will bicker with each other about who did it, and it will give us the advantage to strike."

"Those parachutes did something to Prim." I said quickly. "Since you got those parachutes, you know how to cure her, right?"

"Of course I do. How did you think you and Gale were cured? You two were in range with the explosion as well, you know." She flashes another wicked smile. "The doctors that went there are all dead, which adds to the effect. But I specifically told Pollux and Cressida to save your sister if she is ever in any danger."

"So…" It is suddenly hard to breathe. "You ordered them to give up their lives? And they agreed?"

"Deals were made, of course."

The way she's talking is making me sick. "You threatened them, didn't you?"

Her face goes to a surprise one, but she smirks nonetheless. "You figured it out. Yes, I told them that if they didn't do it, I'd have to…let go of their families and friends. Their safety is in my hands, obviously."

I can't believe this woman. Is she crazy? "You're horrible." I whispered. "You killed hundreds of children−"

"They killed our children as well!" She shouts. "For 75 years, they took our children for their entertainment. They made them fight to the death, and the one who wins go crazy! You were in the Hunger Games twice, and you still sympathize for them?"

In truth, I despise the Capitol. They brought such pain and agony to me. But still, I can't bring myself to think killing children is okay. "Why are _you_ so worked up about the Hunger Games? You live in District 13; your children don't get pick for the Games." I finally reply.

"So, that's what you think?" She growls. "I had a son. He was 12 when he got picked as tribute."

My eyes go wide. "That's impossible!"

"He got picked not from District 13. He couldn't stand living down here; he was claustrophobic. It's very rare for our people to have that, but he did. He finally ran away from here and ended up in your district. Somehow, he wasn't suspected by the Peacekeepers there. On Reaping Day, he got picked."

"And he…died?"

"Yes!" She slams her hand on the table violently. "That is why I swear I shall make them watch their children's deaths just like I did."

"Prim…" I snap. "Cure her!"

"I can." She says. "But there is a condition."

I make a growling sound in my throat. I really do sound like a wild animal. "What the hell is it?"

"If you make one slip up," She starts with a low voice. "Just a single mistake, then I will not save your little sister."

"Is that why you had Pollux and Cressida save her? So you could poison her and threaten me?"

"Exactly, little Mockingjay."


	4. The little lie

As I walk out from the room, I am feeling a wave of exhaustion. I never liked President Coin. And this just makes me despise her so much more. She dares to hurt my little sister? Almost all my life, I've been trying to protect her, to take care of her. If anyone tries to lay a finger on her, I'll make them suffer Hell. But if I do that to President Coin, who knows what she will do? Kick out my friends from District 13? Hurt them like how the Capitol had? Or even worse?

Fine. I'll do whatever it is President Coin wants me to do. I don't care anymore. I just want everyone to be safe. No more victims, no more farewells, no more deaths, no more battles. I hate all of this. I just want it to end. All of it to end.

I bump into someone. I just realized that I had been walking. I look up and see Annie. Oh no…

"Katniss, have you seen Finnick anywhere?" Annie asks worriedly.

"You mean…you haven't heard?" I asked carefully. So President Coin never told her.

"Heard what?" Before I could tell her anything, she starts acting strange again. She covers her ears and leans against the wall for support. I hold her shoulders and call her name but it has no affect. She's in her own insane world again. Oh, why does Finnick make it look so easy to calm her down? He does it with a few simple words.

Some nurses come to us. "We're very sorry, Ms. Katniss. Annie ran out of her room to search for Mr. Finnick while we were gone." One of them says.

"We'll bring her back to her room immediately." The other one says.

When they are about to take Annie away, I stop them. "I'll take care of her. Thank you." I say.

"But−"

"I _said_ I will take care of her." I repeat with a louder voice. "You can go back to work with some other patients."

They look like they are about to protest but finally give in. I bring the mental Annie to my room. I share a room with Johanna so she's also there. "Hey, Annie." Johanna says when she crosses the room for some apples. Then she drops the apple and turns to us again. "Katniss, why in the world is she here?"

"I couldn't exactly leave her in this state." I say, nodding to Annie who is still covering her ears and shaking.

Johanna sighs heavily and walks up to Annie. Johanna slaps her across the face. "Annie, wake the hell up!" Johanna yells in poor Annie's ear.

I push Johanna away from her. This is simply too much for a mental girl like Annie. "Johanna, I think that's enough."

"What? I always do that when she's in her little crazy world." She says like it is public information.

I want to reply but then Annie starts whimpering. "Finnick…I want Finnick…" She mumbles.

"But Annie, Finnick is−" I feel a hand cover my mouth before I can say it. Johanna's hand.

"He's just walking around 13. He'll be back." Johanna says confidently.

Annie doesn't look convinced. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come to me?"

"He must have his reasons." Johanna answers plainly. She uncovers my mouth and shoots me a look. It says: "Tell her the truth and I'll throw a knife at you." She picks up the apple she dropped and eats it with a big _crunch_.

"Finnick…" Annie starts with a sob. "He said he was going straight to me when he gets back…"

"Maybe he forgot." Once the words slipped out of my mouth, I regret it.

"He forgot about me?!" Annie shouts. "Finnick would never forget about me!"

"Jeez, you're way too loud, Annie." Johanna comments with a mouthful of apples.

"Johanna!" I finally shout at her. "Shut up!"

"Make me." Johanna sticks her tongue out at me. How childish.

Annie suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. She's much stronger than I thought. "You know where he is, right?" She asks desperately.

"Annie, please calm down."

"Where is he?!" Annie screams. She breaks into tears and sinks to the ground. "Please, tell me where he is!"

I look at Johanna. She gives me a dangerous look. So, I lie. "He's fine. President Coin just sent him to the hospital. He's not allowed to have guests."

Relief finds itself on Annie's face. I help her stand up and she smiles. "You could have told me that from the beginning." She says.

"But that wouldn't be fun." Johanna comments with a laugh.

"I'm just so glad he's okay. He's coming home to me." Annie's face splits into a dreamy grin. She must love him so much.

I feel bad for lying to her like this.

"Well, I better get back to my room. Thank you." Annie says kindly and walks out.

"Why are we lying to her again?" I blurt out.

"Think about it." Johanna starts. "She's already crazy. What would happen to her if she found out Finnick died? She'll be ten times more insane!"

She has a point. Finnick was her world. If she knew what happened, who knows what she'll do? Suicide maybe? I don't know. But I guess it was a good idea. For now.

"She'll find out eventually, you know." I say.

"I know. But we're at war, kid. We can't have a lunatic running around." Somehow Johanna's words cut me. Besides Annie, there's still another "lunatic" here.

Peeta.

He's been hijacked. He can go into killing-mode at any time. Not only am I in danger, but everyone else if things get out of hand. He can endanger everyone. And surely, President Coin won't allow someone like that to stay here. She can banish him from 13, she can lock him up forever, she can torture him, or even kill him.

"Earth to Katniss. You there?" Johanna calls out.

"Huh?" I ask like an idiot. Damn.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? You barely know Annie and now you're worried about her? You're too soft, Everdeen."

Yes. I, Katniss Everdeen, am just a weak little girl, right? A girl who won 2 Hunger Games in a row, been surviving for all my life, and I am weak?

"You know, you really should learn to shut up, Johanna." I spit out.

"Please, since when do I ever stay quiet?" Johanna spits back.

Before I knew it, I am walking out the door and slamming it until one of the hinges break.


End file.
